La Race du Maître
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Quand le Docteur arrive sur Terre après avoir rencontré les Oods, il s'aperçoit qu'il a perdu beaucoup de temps et que son cauchemar s'est réalisé : l'humanité n'existe plus. Elle a été remplacée par une autre espèce : La race du Maître. Version alternative de The end of Time. Attention : scènes pouvant choquer. Écrite en collaboration avec Ithyl. Terminée.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et prit une grande inspiration. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était incapable de dire quoi. Ses cœurs battaient la chamade. Le Ood lui avait dit : _C'est_ _trop tard_. Trop tard pour quoi ? Il était très inquiet. Il fixait les ruines. Il ne restait rien de la prison pour femmes où avait été incarcérée Lucy. Inutile de s'attarder. Il regagna le TARDIS et se matérialisa dans la ville. Même ici, c'était étrangement désert, mais il sentait la présence du Maître. C'était une trace faible, mais constante, l'environnant entièrement.

Il longea le trottoir. C'était une matinée fraîche et la plupart des gens étaient encore blottis dans le confort de leur foyer. Les fêtards venaient de se coucher, et les travailleurs n'étaient pas encore levés. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin d'électronique. Il regardait les téléviseurs dans la vitrine d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. C'était une émission de cuisine des plus banales. Seulement, l'animateur ressemblait étrangement au Maître. Le Docteur regarda un autre écran. Un présentateur météo ressemblait aussi au Maître. Il utilisa son tournevis sonique pour changer de chaîne et sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Pubs, films, émissions de variété… dans tous, il ne voyait que le Maître. Il s'arrêta à la chaîne des nouvelles télévisées. Il ne retient que cette seule phrase dite par le Maître-président Obama : _Je suis tout le monde et tout le monde est moi ! _

Il s'aperçut qu'on le regardait. Trois versions du Maître vêtus comme des adolescents. Il préféra s'éclipser. Il tourna le coin d'une rue et en vit deux autres, un en robe, l'autre en complet-veston.

« Docteur ! » s'exclama le premier.

Paniqué, le Seigneur du temps traversa la rue sans regarder. Un véhicule le heurta. Le conducteur baissa sa vitre pour l'injurier. Un autre Maître ! Il tenta de se lever, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Le véhicule était loin, d'autres allaient venir. Il rampa péniblement jusqu'au bord de la rue et s'accrocha à un mur de brique pour se relever. Un commerçant, avec le visage du Maître lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de se diriger vers sa boutique pour l'ouverture.

« Aidez-moi » demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas grand espoir d'obtenir de l'aide d'un clone du Maître, mais il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Le commerçant lui lança un dernier regard, rempli de mépris cette fois, et se concentra sur la désactivation du système de sécurité. Le Docteur longea le mur. Il lui fallait absolument regagner son TARDIS avant que la ville se réveille.

Il réussit à retrouver son équilibre. Dès qu'il entendit des voix, il se camoufla dans une ruelle adjacente. Un groupe de quatre Maîtres passa près de lui en discutant. L'un d'eux s'arrêta un moment, puis continua sa route.

_« Ils me sentent eux aussi_ » songea le Docteur, inquiet.

Lorsqu'il déboucha de l'autre côté de la ruelle, il faillit tomber face à face avec un couple qui s'embrassait. Deux Maîtres. Il attendit que le couple s'éloigne et poursuivit son chemin en direction du TARDIS.

La ville était maintenant réveillée. Des clones du Maître marchaient dans les rues, conduisaient des véhicules, discutaient entre eux. De façon animée dans certains cas. Certains se chamaillaient et d'autres jouaient tout simplement…

Il se figea un moment, la colère le submergeant subitement. Ceux-là n'avaient été que des enfants ! Ils avaient l'apparence du Maître, mais leur façon de bouger, de parler, de rire, était toujours enfantine. Il restait donc une petite parcelle d'humanité en eux ? Un peu d'espoir ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un le poussa. Il n'avait pas entendu ce groupe approcher. Ils étaient cinq et leur rire n'avait rien de sympathique. La bande de voyous l'attaqua. Ce qui le sauva fut une bande rivale qui s'en était mêlée. Le Docteur profita du conflit pour s'éclipser. Il reprenait son souffle dans une autre ruelle sombre lorsqu'un clochard le prit à la gorge et essaya de le tuer.

Sa course vers le TARDIS ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils n'étaient pas tous hostiles. Tous savaient toutefois qu'il était le Docteur, et la majorité pensait aux avantages qu'il pourrait leur apporter. Certains l'avaient donc aidé, mais dans un but purement égocentrique. Quelques-uns étaient fascinés et il avait eut droit à un certain nombre de regards sensuels. Est-ce que ces différentes réactions venaient de leur identité humaine de jadis ou était-ce seulement différentes facettes de la personnalité complexe du Maître ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Une fois en sécurité dans sa machine, il regarda avec plus d'attention les nouvelles télévisées. C'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Ce n'était pas que Londres, ni même juste le Royaume-Uni, c'était la planète entière. Le Maître avait transformé tous les humains en clones de lui-même ! Il avait toujours su que son vieil ennemi avait un ego surdimensionné, particulièrement dans cette incarnation, mais jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé si démesuré.

Après avoir regardé plusieurs chaînes et en faisant le lien avec les visions des Oods, le Docteur sut où était le véritable Maître. Le château Naismith. Il devait s'y rendre et arrêter cette folie.

_« Peut-être entendra-t-il raison, cette fois-ci ?_ » se dit le Docteur.

**ooo**

Au Château, il était attendu. Le Maître était évidemment au courant de ses moindres mouvements. Il fut escorté sans douceur jusqu'au chef. Ensuite, il fut attaché à une chaise aux liens solides qui lui permettaient à peine de respirer.

« Docteur ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! s'exclama le Maître avec un sourire cynique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda le Docteur.

– Pauvre Docteur, tes Humains adorés n'existent plus. Comme c'est triste ! dit-il d'un air faussement navré.

– Retransforme-les !

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Tu vois, j'ai de très grands projets pour cette nouvelle espèce : la race du Maître. Ça sonne bien n'est-ce pas ?

– Arrête, et réfléchis un moment !

– J'avais un empire. J'y avais travaillé pendant des mois. J'allais diriger l'univers. Et tu as tout gâché. Tout ça pour une bande de primates sans intérêt ! s'exclama le Maître avec rancœur.

– Tu as détruit six milliards de personnes !

– Je ne les ai pas tués. Je les ai améliorés. Ensemble, nous transformerons cette planète insignifiante en immense flotte de guerre. Je vais conquérir l'univers, Docteur, et tu seras aux premières loges pour assister à mon triomphe.

– Ton triomphe ne m'intéresse pas !

– C'est une chance inouïe. L'histoire va s'écrire devant tes yeux, Docteur.

– Je t'arrêterai.

– Trop tard. Enfermez-le », ordonna le Maître à ses gardes.

Une fois dans sa cellule, le Docteur se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait caché sa détresse au Maître. Il n'avait que très peu d'espoir et aucune idée de comment arranger les choses. Tous ces gens… comment avait-il pu ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'humanité n'était plus.

Le Maître ne venait lui rendre visite que pour se vanter des progrès de son projet. Il avait une équipe qui travaillait en permanence sur l'Arche d'Immortalité. Leur but était de la modifier et d'augmenter sa puissance pour créer un passage vers le vortex, et faire de la Terre un immense TARDIS. La tâche était ardue, voire impossible, sauf pour le Maître. Avec six milliards de ses clones pour l'assister, cela progressait rapidement.

Le Docteur se sentait impuissant et les préposés à ses repas l'oubliaient une fois sur deux. Il était affamé, épuisé et atterré. Toutefois, quelque chose capta son intérêt : il y avait de plus en plus de discorde au sein de la garnison.

Un des gardes ne cessait de l'observer lorsqu'il était de service et son regard ne le rassurait guère. Il y avait une lueur perverse dans ses yeux. Par contre, il était le plus généreux quand venait le temps de lui apporter à manger. Celui qui le remplaçait, c'était tout le contraire : au lieu de lui donner son repas, il le mangeait devant ses yeux et dès qu'il le pouvait, il le frappait. Son collègue ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il trouvait même cela très amusant.

Les violences et abus se poursuivirent durant des semaines. Le Docteur avait tout tenté pour s'enfuir. Cela avait seulement rendu les gardes plus vigilants. Ils étaient trois à le surveiller à présent. Un jour, ils furent un peu trop brutaux, et le Maître s'en était mêlé. Il avait congédié quelques gardes leur rappelant qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas reçu l'ordre de le blesser ou d'abuser de lui. Il était furieux. Jamais le Docteur ne l'avait vu prendre sa défense à ce point. Il en aurait été ému, si sa colère et sa douleur n'avaient pas été si vives.

Les nouvelles règles du Maître ne firent qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. La relation au sein de la garde était déjà très tendue. Il y avait deux groupes distincts. Un qui continuait à obéir, l'autre dont le chef voulait s'approprier le pouvoir. Ce dernier groupe attira de plus en plus d'adeptes, dont ceux qui avaient brutalisé le Docteur et avaient été congédiés.

Le Docteur fut réveillé un matin par des cris de fureur.

« Lâchez-moi bande d'idiots, je suis votre commandant ! criait le Maître.

– Plus maintenant, répondit le chef des rebelles.

– Je suis plus intelligent que vous et c'est MOI le vrai Maître !

– Oui, votre intelligence et votre expérience nous seront très utile.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Je vous ai crée ! » poursuivit le Maître, alors qu'on l'escortait jusqu'à une cellule loin de celle du Docteur.

Le Docteur n'était pas étonné de la tournure des événements. Le Maître aurait dû s'en douter. Il sut dès ce moment que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Si seulement il pouvait au moins communiquer avec lui. Il était trop loin et le Maître refusait de lui donner accès à leur lien télépathique. Mais parfois, quand c'était silencieux, il pouvait l'entendre crier.

**ooo**

_Le Maître ne s'était pas inquiété d'avoir été enfermé. Il avait été certain de pouvoir se libérer. Ces idiots n'étaient que des copies de lui-même et n'avaient pas sa puissance. Il s'était concentré pour rassembler sa force vitale et la libérer en un trait d'énergie qui allait ouvrir sa cellule. Il avait été horrifié de constater qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait comprit qu'en divisant son ADN en six milliards, il l'avait dilué. Qu'avait-il perdu d'autre ? Était-il toujours entier et lui-même ? _

Il observait son remplaçant avec haine. Le nouveau chef était un dictateur cruel et sans pitié. Il n'y avait pas que le Docteur et lui qui étaient victimes de sa tyrannie, mais également ses propres lieutenants. Un des lieutenants commença à organiser une petite armée secrète parmi quelques gardes. Il ignorait que deux autres gardes, tout aussi dominants, avaient fait de même. La garnison se divisa rapidement en factions, et bientôt la guerre éclata à l'intérieur des murs du château Naismith.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le Maître-Lisa apostropha le Maître-Alphonso alors qu'il rouspétait :

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange dans cette baraque ? T'es devenue fainéante que tu prépares pas la bouffe ?

– Vas la faire toi-même la tambouille ! »

Le Maître-Lisa avait toujours été une femme très soumise à son mari. C'était dans son caractère, et c'était aussi la façon dont les choses fonctionnaient dans ce coin reculé d'Espagne.

Tout cela avait changé, maintenant. Il n'était pas question que le Maître-Lisa, après une rude journée de travail, continue à être l'esclave de celui qui partageait son toit. Pas question qu'il s'occupe de tout dans la maison, pendant que le Maître-Alphonso paressait devant la télévision ou allait dépenser l'argent du ménage au bar.

« Ah oui ? gronda celui-ci. Tu vas prendre une tannée ! »

Le Maître-Lisa eut un ricanement.

« Tu oublies que je suis aussi fort que toi, maintenant ! »

Les habitudes prises sont difficiles à perdre, même quand votre personnalité et votre corps a radicalement changé. Le Maître-Alphonso tenta de gifler le Maître-Lisa. Il se heurta à une riposte aussi fulgurante qu'avait été son attaque. En quelques secondes, le Maître-Lisa et le Maître-Alphonso roulèrent sur le sol carrelé du salon, et commencèrent à échanger une grêle de coups aussi violents que vicieux.

**ooo**

Le Maître-Dimitri parcourait son usine d'un pas furieux. Des quelques ouvriers qui étaient venus, ce matin-là – la plupart ne s'étaient même pas déplacés – aucun n'était à son poste de travail. Certains paressaient, assis sur leur tabouret en le regardant d'un air goguenard, mais la majorité était occupée à démonter les machines ou à rassembler des outils pour les emporter.

« Bougres d'imbéciles ! hurla le Maître-Dimitri. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on fait tourner une planète. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous réussirons à la transformer en vaisseau de guerre. Au boulot !

– Ah oui ? lui demanda le Maître-Anton en se plantant devant lui. Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui bosse et toi qui commandes ?

– Parce que c'est mon usine et que c'est moi le patron !

– Je peux être le patron aussi. J'en sais autant que toi et je serais sûrement un chef plus efficace.

– Tu n'as pas dépassé les premières classes, protesta le Maître-Dimitri.

– Moi, j'ai fait des études et je devrais être à ta place, intervint le Maître-Serguei. Je suis allé à l'université… »

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se rappeler certaines choses. Et d'autres commençaient à surgir étrangement dans sa mémoire.

« J'ai fait des études, affirma-t-il de façon péremptoire. Je devrais être à la tête de cette usine. »

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du bâtiment, le Maître-Vassili essayait de soulever un morceau de machinerie qu'il comptait modifier pour en faire une arme. Une idée qui lui était venue. Cependant, bien que ses forces aient été décuplées par la transformation, l'objet était encore trop lourd. Il avisa un autre Maître qui passait, et l'interpella pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main.

L'individu se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le Maître-Vassili bouillonna de colère. Plusieurs autres tentatives se révélèrent tout aussi infructueuses. Enfin, le Maître-Ivan accepta de l'aider à condition qu'ils soient deux à fabriquer et utiliser l'arme.

_« Compte là-dessus, mon bonhomme,_ pensa le Maître-Vassili. _Dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de toi, je t'éliminerai. »_

**ooo**

Plusieurs jours plus tôt, Donna avait assisté, horrifiée, à la transformation de sa mère et de son fiancé. Ils étaient devenus tous les deux le même homme blond à la face aussi hilare qu'effrayante. Affolée, elle était sortie dans la rue et s'était mise à courir au hasard pour chercher de l'aide. Mais toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait avaient ce même visage.

Autre chose lui arrivait en même temps. Des souvenirs remontaient, des souvenirs excentriques. Elle voyait des créatures inimaginables, des guêpes monstrueuses aussi grosses qu'un cheval, des robots tronconiques qui parlaient d'une voix saccadée et lançaient des éclairs mortels.

Et ces rêves fous mettaient le feu dans sa tête. Son cerveau brûlait. Tandis qu'elle luttait pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur la douleur, elle vit des gens se rapprocher d'elle, menaçants. La vague de souffrance monta irrésistiblement et explosa, l'envoyant dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Comme elle s'affaissait doucement sur le sol, elle n'assista pas à la marée dévastatrice qu'elle avait déclenchée. Dans un vaste rayon, tous les Maîtres s'étaient effondrés, sonnés pour plusieurs heures.

**ooo**

Les portes de l'hyper marché situé en région parisienne avaient été bloquées en position ouverte. La foule qui envahissait les rayons et remplissait les chariots, le faisait avec une hâte et une hargne que même le premier jour des soldes dans les pires moments n'avait jamais connu. Des bagarres éclataient constamment. Ceux qui y assistaient, ne cherchaient pas à séparer les combattants, mais à profiter de cette distraction pour les dévaliser de leurs acquisitions.

Ailleurs, au cœur de l'Afrique, près du seul point d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde, deux Maîtres se disputaient la gargoulette durement remplie au mince filet qui coulait du tube de bambou. Un troisième, plus malin, attendait patiemment que les deux bagarreurs se soient éliminés l'un l'autre, pour récupérer la précieuse substance.

Dans un village non loin de là, une demi-douzaine de Maîtres en avait saisi un septième et s'appliquait à le démembrer pour le dévorer. La victime, le Maître-Ubani, était encore vivant et poussait des hurlements d'agonie.

Au point d'eau, un des deux Maîtres était mort, la tête écrasée sous une pierre. Le vainqueur n'était guère en meilleur état. Le dernier homme n'eut aucune difficulté, d'un coup de pied bien ajusté, à le faire tomber et lui voler le fruit de son meurtre. Il s'éloigna rapidement en buvant à même le bec de terre cuite. Aussi, il ne fut pas témoin d'un étrange événement. Le Maître-Nabila, à qui il venait de dérober la gourde, était agonisant. Soudain, son corps s'arqua et une lueur rouge orangée fusa de sa peau claire, produisant des gerbes de lumière à partir des mains, des pieds et de la tête. Un long cri sortit de sa gorge. Lorsque le rayonnement s'éteignit, le Maître-Nabila redressa une haute silhouette musclée à la peau foncée et aux cheveux frisés, où s'était trouvé auparavant un homme blond, petit et mince. Il ne perdit pas de temps à détailler sa nouvelle anatomie. Il partit en courant récupérer ce qu'il avait durement gagné.

**ooo**

Dans l'usine qui avait été la propriété du Maître-Dimitri, divers chefs s'étaient succédés rapidement à la tête de l'entreprise. Ils trouvaient toujours des subalternes prêts à les soutenir, jusqu'à ce qu'eux-mêmes se sentent assez forts pour prendre le pouvoir à leur tour. Pendant ce temps, la fabrication n'avait toujours pas repris, personne ne souhaitant accomplir les modestes tâches nécessaires, et la plupart des équipements ayant été emportés par les Maîtres-ouvriers.

Partout sur Terre, des situations semblables se produisaient. Peu à peu, le monde s'arrêtait de fonctionner.

Les Maîtres-paysans refusaient le dur labeur des champs, tous revendiquant la place de commandant, et aucun ne voulant mettre directement la main à la pâte. Les récoltes pourrissaient, ou étaient la proie des animaux qu'on ne cherchait plus à éloigner. La faim poussa la population à venir se servir directement dans les cultures. Ils étaient souvent reçus à coup de fusils… tant qu'il y eut des munitions.

Les établissements producteurs d'énergie cessèrent de marcher. Les petits problèmes quotidiens n'étant plus gérés, les machines automatiques se grippèrent les unes après les autres. Les camions livrant l'essence aux stations service ne roulaient plus. Celles-ci furent prises d'assaut tant qu'il y eut du carburant dans leurs cuves. On assista à de nombreux meurtres pour quelques litres du précieux liquide.

Comme des dominos, tous les secteurs de l'industrie tombaient les uns après les autres. Par manque de personnel acceptant de travailler à des postes secondaires et bientôt par manque d'énergie. Plus d'électricité, plus de pétrole, plus de nourriture livrée dans les magasins. La planète de la race du Maître courrait à sa perte.

**ooo**

Le Maître-David se glissait avec précaution le long des rues de New York. La ville avait toujours été dangereuse, mais elle était désormais devenue une jungle où tous les coups étaient permis pour accéder aux aliments ou aux rares endroits où l'on trouvait encore du courant.

Il tenait, bien caché dans son blouson, la boîte de conserve qu'il avait réussi à arracher à un Maître plus affaibli que lui. Il jura entre ses dents en voyant un groupe de Maîtres se diriger vers lui. Certains arrivaient à s'entendre suffisamment pour former des bandes de charognards. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à cinq versions de lui-même bien décidées à le pourchasser jusqu'à la mort. La seule solution pour s'en sortir, était de les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour s'enfuir. Bien que cela lui creva les cœurs, il jeta son butin au milieu d'eux, et partit de toute la vitesse de ses jambes dans la direction opposée.

Jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut que trois des Maîtres étaient en train de se battre pour la possession de son trophée, mais les deux autres lui avaient emboîté le pas, préférant une proie plus grande, qui leur fournirait une quantité plus importante de nourriture. Le Maître-David accéléra l'allure. Il avait un peu d'avance, c'était sa seule chance. Les autres se déplaçaient à la même vitesse que lui, possédant exactement les mêmes muscles et la même force. Arrivé à un escalier de secours, il bondit et réussit à attraper le bas de l'échelle. Il s'y hissa et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Le tremblement de la structure métallique lui appris que ses poursuivants étaient toujours à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Sur le toit, il pensa un instant à se cacher, mais comprit immédiatement que c'était une mauvaise idée. L'immeuble n'était séparé du suivant que par une ruelle étroite. Il la franchit aisément. Mais les Maîtres en firent de même. Il en sauta deux autres avec autant de facilité. Malgré la résistance propre à ce corps, il commençait à s'essouffler et à se fatiguer. Il stoppa net devant le bond suivant. L'écart était beaucoup plus important. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils étaient toujours sur ses talons. Il prit le temps de reculer pour prendre un peu d'élan. Il s'envola par-dessus le vide, et sut tout de suite qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ses doigts frôlèrent la façade de l'autre bâtiment, et il tomba pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable.

D'en haut, les deux Maîtres-charognards assistèrent à sa chute. Malgré la plus grande solidité des Seigneurs du Temps, elle ne pouvait être que mortelle.

« Descendons, dit l'un d'eux. Nous récupérerons la viande. »

L'autre approuva et ils cherchèrent l'escalier d'incendie.

Au fond de l'impasse, le corps démantelé du Maître-David s'entoura d'un embrasement doré. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se releva aussitôt. Il savait que ceux qui le traquaient, allaient venir récupérer son cadavre. Il reprit donc sa course avec un peu plus d'avance et de chance de s'en sortir.

_« Que diable… »_ songea-t-il.

Il semblait avoir hérité d'une anatomie vraiment différente. Il avait même un peu de mal à coordonner ses gestes et ses vêtements ne lui allaient plus. Son pantalon le serrait aux hanches et chaque pas lui causait une vive douleur au niveau du torse. Il y porta les mains et sentit sous ses doigts deux protubérances lourdes et souples qui tressautaient au rythme de sa course.

« Merde ! murmura-t-il. Des seins ! »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le Docteur essayait de dormir. Il se sentait si faible et désespéré. Il avait tout tenté pour les raisonner, sans succès. Parfois un des clones semblait l'écouter et vouloir collaborer, mais c'était toujours dans un but égocentrique. Pour obtenir des faveurs sexuelles, la plupart du temps. Il y avait eu ce groupe plutôt malin qui avait mit en œuvre un plan pour le secourir. Leur chef, le Maître-Jayden, avait réalisé qu'avoir le prisonnier de son côté pourrait lui donner un accès plus rapide au pouvoir. Le Docteur s'était dit que c'était le mieux qu'il pourrait espérer d'eux, donc avait accepté d'aider le Maître-Jayden à prendre le pouvoir. Malheureusement, un traître dans le groupe les avait dénoncés. Tous les collaborateurs du Maître-Jayden furent exécutés. Un immense bûcher avait été dressé hors du château à leur intention. Ils ne restaient d'eux que des cendres. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait dit le Maître-Nicolas.

Le Maître-Nicolas venait souvent le voir. Il avait fait parti du groupe du Maître-Jayden et fut le seul à s'en être sorti. Il s'était caché pendant des jours, jusqu'à se faire oublier. Le Maître-Nicolas lui apportait de la nourriture en cachette en échange de sexe. Toutefois, ce qui était différent avec celui-là, était le fait qu'il restait parfois pour discuter ou simplement pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Le Docteur essayait de voir les intentions malveillantes de ce clone derrière sa gentillesse, mais n'y arrivait pas. Le Docteur, dans sa solitude et son désespoir, se prit d'affection pour cet individu hors norme.

Le Maître-Bill était le chef. Il n'avait que faire des rebelles et des mécontents. Ceux qui voulaient vivre lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Les autres étaient tués. Il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, d'autres requins allaient le dévorer et prendre sa place. Il savait également qu'il lui faudra avoir recourt aux services du vrai Maître s'il espérait que le projet avance. Cette constatation lui déplaisait fortement.

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur lorsque les gardes lui apportèrent le prisonnier ligoté et surveillé étroitement.

« Installez-le au poste de commandes, » ordonna-t-il.

Le Maître observait l'ouverture du vortex. Tout était en place, mais il y avait encore énormément de travail à faire pour transformer l'Arche d'Immortalité en véritable gouvernail et la Terre en TARDIS géant.

« Je refuse de vous aider, affirma-t-il.

– Vous n'êtes pas en position de décider, lui rappela le lieutenant qui avait usurpé sa place en tant que chef.

– Je n'ai pas mangé depuis presque douze heures. Je meurs de faim ! ronchonna le Maître.

– Vous aurez quelque chose lorsque le travail aura progressé.

– C'est aussi ce que vous avez dit hier.

– Et vous avez eu un repas.

– Une bouillie répugnante à moitié mangée, vous voulez dire !

– Au travail ! insista le Maître-Bill.

– Non, s'entêta le véritable Maître.

– Immobilisez-le ! » ordonna le dictateur.

Les subalternes obéirent, rêvant du jour où ils seraient à la place du Maître-Bill. Chacun toucha une partie du corps du Maître.

Le Maître sentit ses clones s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il arrivait à mettre des barrières, mais les autres n'avaient aucune difficulté à se frayer un passage à travers les méandres de son esprit malade. Ils étaient tous des clones de lui-même, donc avaient naturellement une certaine affinité psychique avec lui, même s'ils étaient moins puissants. De plus, le Maître était affaibli par la faim, le froid et la perte constante de sa force vitale. Ensemble, ils projetèrent le bruit amplifié des tambours dans son esprit. Le Maître hurlait et se débattait. Il arrivait à en repousser quelques-uns, mais d'autres s'y rajoutaient. Tous ces tambours dans sa tête le rendaient fou de douleur. Il dut leur promettre qu'il allait se mettre au travail. Mais pour le Maître-Bill, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il dut les supplier d'arrêter.

Lorsque les tambours se retirèrent, il lui sembla que les siens étaient comme une douce berceuse. Seuls ses liens serrés l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer sur le sol. Le Maître voulut se mettre au travail, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Le dictateur comprit que trop de violence ne menait à rien. Le Maître n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs lieutenants avaient réalisé cela bien avant lui, mais personne n'avait osé le lui dire par peur des représailles.

Le Maître-Bill avait une réputation à sauvegarder. Il regarda ses lieutenants.

« Je lui donne une heure. Arrangez-vous pour qu'il soit de nouveau en état à mon retour. »

Sur ce, il partit, encore plus irrité.

Le Maître-Evelyne lui apporta de l'eau et un peu de nourriture. Il entra dans la tête du Maître pour tenter de soulager son esprit malmené. Il avait discuté avec ses collaborateurs auparavant. Tous s'étaient entendus pour dire que le Maître-Bill était un incompétent qui n'allait les mener nulle part. Le Maître et, dans une moindre mesure, le Docteur était des atouts dont il fallait profiter. Les briser ne servait à rien. Au contraire, il fallait exploiter leur potentiel. Lorsque le Maître-Bill serait destitué, le Maître-Evelyne allait prendre sa place et allait traiter les prisonniers avec un minimum de respect. Il devait obtenir leur confiance pour qu'ils collaborent. Lorsqu'ils auraient conquis l'univers, alors là seulement, il pourrait en disposer comme bon lui semblerait.

**ooo**

Le Maître-Fatima ne sortait que de nuit. Il avait tué toute sa famille et les avait mangés. Cette famille qui, de toute façon, l'avait renié, quelque part dans une vie lointaine. Il s'accrochait aux souvenirs épars de cette autre vie, mais ils lui échappaient de plus en plus. Il se camouflait dans les montagnes durant la journée et ne se dirigeait vers Kabul qu'après le couvre-feu. C'était de plus en plus difficile, car presque plus personne ne respectait le couvre-feu. Il avait appris à se nourrir autrement qu'en volant. La chair morte n'était pas très bonne, mais elle était beaucoup plus accessible.

**ooo**

Le Maître-Gabriel marchait sur le pont désert. Un violent carambolage avait paralysé la circulation. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que l'île de Montréal était isolée du reste de la province. Il avait fuit. Loin du chaos, loin de la jungle qu'était devenu le monde. D'une main, il serrait son cahier de dessins contre lui. De l'autre, il serrait la main du Maître-Anna. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, celle où le Maître-Anna avait été son amante. Le Maître-Anna était morte dans ses bras, mais était revenue. Différente, mais toujours la même. Par affection pour elle, le Maître-Gabriel avait choisi de changer lui aussi. Tous les deux ressemblaient presque à ce qu'ils avaient été dans une autre vie. Lorsque le Maître-Gabriel feuilletait son cahier, les images semblaient s'animer devant lui. Il se souvenait de tel ou tel endroit, comme dans un rêve. Il s'arrêta un moment. Son regard se dirigea vers cette métropole qu'il n'avait jamais quittée de sa vie. Le ciel était illuminé par la lueur des nombreux incendies qui faisait rage au quatre coins de la ville. Une faible neige s'était mise à tomber. Il frissonna.

« Ça va aller, nous serons bientôt de l'autre côté du pont, le rassura le Maître-Anna.

– Tu crois que ce sera mieux ?

– Ça ne peut pas être pire. Nous construirons un monde meilleur. Juste toi et moi… et nous le dominerons. »

Le Maître-Gabriel sourit et l'embrassa.

**ooo**

Donna courait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, mais ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter. Ils étaient partout. La nuit allait tomber et sans électricité, Chiswick est très sombre. Il y avait moins d'ennemis durant la nuit, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus dangereux. Au moins, durant le jour, elle pouvait les voir. Ils n'étaient pas humains. Leurs cinq sens étaient plus développés, leur force physique était décuplée, leur intelligence supérieure et ils pouvaient courir pendant des heures. Donna n'avait absolument aucune chance contre eux.

Elle trouva refuge dans un entrepôt qu'elle croyait désert, mais constata rapidement qu'il ne l'était pas. Les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés lui indiquèrent ce que faisaient les autres personnes présentes. Toutefois, c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Ils étaient trop occupés pour remarquer sa présence. Cela lui permit de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir. Elle vérifia ensuite si la voie était libre et sortit discrètement. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle savait que son fiancé, sa mère et son grand-père avaient été transformés, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à fuir. Peut-être allaient-ils la reconnaître. Si elle devait mourir, elle préférait que ce soit eux qui la tuent plutôt que des étrangers.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, longeant les endroits déserts. Elle en croisa un dans une ruelle, mais il l'ignora, occupé à dévorer le cadavre d'un de ses congénères. Elle le contourna de son mieux, retenant un haut-le-cœur. Lorsqu'elle devait traverser une rue moins déserte, elle attendait qu'un conflit éclate entre divers groupes, ce qui était fréquent. Elle se faufilait alors silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils s'entre-tuaient, il arrivait qu'ils se mettent à briller un moment, puis reviennent à la vie avec un corps tout neuf. Ils se remettaient alors à se battre comme les bêtes sauvages qu'ils étaient. Parfois, les agresseurs les tuaient une deuxième fois avant qu'ils aient fini de changer. Alors, les cadavres ne bougeaient plus. Certains, plus rusés, évitaient de s'en mêler et attendait sagement que les combattants soient morts ou exténués pour s'approprier leur biens.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle. Les trois hommes qui avaient été sa famille la regardaient, perplexes.

« Shawn, maman, grand-père. C'est moi, Donna. Vous vous souvenez de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux.

« Je suis le Maître, affirma celui qui portait les vêtements de sa mère.

– Nous aussi ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

– J'ai faim, dit le Maître-Shawn.

– Tu ne la touche pas, lui répondit le Maître-Wilfred.

– Pourquoi ? argumenta le Maître-Shawn.

– Parce que je te le demande.

– Je suis le Maître, c'est moi qui décide, dit le Maître-Shawn.

– Ceci est MA maison, je décide, insista le Maître-Sylvia.

– Je suis le Maître et vous allez m'obéir, » reprit le Maître-Shawn.

Le Maître-Wilfred l'ignora et regarda le Maître-Sylvia.

« Nous devons protéger cette femme. C'est un ordre ! » insista-t-il.

Le Maître-Sylvia réfléchit à la situation durant un bon moment. Puis reprit la parole.

« Je pense aussi qu'il faut la protéger, décida-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ? demanda le Maître-Shawn.

– Parce que c'est comme ça ! insista le Maître-Sylvia.

– D'accord. Protégeons-la, mais j'ai quand même faim, » concéda le Maître-Shawn.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le Maître-Evelyne avait parfaitement bien manœuvré. Malgré son intelligence, le Maître-Bill n'était pas très malin. Il était souvent aveuglé par sa suffisance et la certitude d'avoir toujours raison. Le Maître-Evelyne aussi pensait détenir la vérité, mais il était capable de le cacher et d'approuver les idioties du monarque actuel, sans le montrer. Il s'était donc fait une place de choix auprès du chef en le flattant juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'y maintenir.

Pendant ce temps, sous le manteau, le Maître-Evelyne avait formé un groupe de dissidents triés sur le volet. Depuis plus de six mois que durait la situation, il avait observé ceux qui lui paraissaient le plus capables, comme lui, de feindre l'obéissance. Certes, le Maître-Evelyne avait parfaitement conscience que chacun de ses disciples ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre sa place. Mais il se sentait de force à les tenir en laisse suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à concrétiser leur grand projet.

C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, le Maître-Bill eut la désagréable surprise d'être traîné, par ceux qu'il croyait à sa botte, dans la grande salle du château et de rencontrer son second. Lequel laissa tomber froidement :

« Tuez-le ! Et ne le laissez pas se régénérer. »

Fin du règne du Maître-Bill.

**ooo**

Le Maître-Gilberto avait déjà été tué deux fois, et avait réussi à se régénérer à chaque fois. La dernière avait été difficile, et il avait senti qu'il ne le pourrait plus, désormais. Ces corps humains avaient des capacités plus limités que celui du Seigneur du Temps dont ils étaient issus. Cette troisième morphologie, comme la précédente, était féminine et de corpulence assez proche de celle d'origine : petite, blonde et fluette. Il s'était habitué, maintenant, aux seins et à la façon différente de se mouvoir. Seulement, il avait un problème et la récente régénération n'arrangeait rien. Il ne trouvait pas toujours suffisamment de nourriture, et sur tout le reste de sa personne, les os pointaient sous la peau, mais son ventre devenait de plus en plus gros et pesant.

Le Maître-Gilberto devait redoubler de prudence et se cacher encore mieux qu'avant dans les ruelles étroites de Rio qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. S'il était la cible des autres Maîtres, il ne serait plus en mesure de leur échapper. Pour l'instant, il était en sécurité. Cet ancien puisard qui s'ouvrait entre deux murs décatis, et dont l'entrée était presque entièrement recouverte de ronces rampantes, n'était pas connu de grand monde. Le Maître-Gilberto sentait les crampes de son estomac vide revenir régulièrement le rappeler à l'ordre. Il était provisoirement en sécurité, mais pour se nourrir, il allait devoir sortir. Il avait le choix entre mourir de faim ou risquer sa vie pour quelques bribes d'une maigre subsistance.

Il se redressa et commença à poser mains et pieds dans les trous des parois qui allaient lui permettre de grimper. Une douleur sourde, mais de plus en plus forte tordit ses entrailles. Il s'arrêta, haletant. Appuyé contre le mur, il attendit qu'elle se calme. Il entreprit alors son ascension. À mi-chemin, une nouvelle souffrance lui déchira le ventre. Elle était si aiguë qu'il lâcha prise et retomba. Il resta un instant, à demi-assommé, à tenter de reprendre son souffle et surtout à se retenir de crier. L'élancement disparut, et le Maître-Gilberto se remit debout. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais il devait aller chercher à manger.

Il eut juste le temps de se soulever de quelques pas, que le supplice recommença. Il sauta et se laissa glisser à terre, mordant son poignet pour ne pas hurler. C'était comme si une énorme main le tenait par le milieu du corps et serrait de toutes ses forces.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le Maître-Gilberto ne put que subir ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait compris, enfin. Il lui avait fallu du temps, parce que l'esprit du Maître n'était pas préparé à ce genre d'événement. Mais il avait fini par comprendre : il était en train d'accoucher, tout simplement. Quelque chose de banal pour les Humains. Mais pas pour lui, et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Maintenant qu'il savait, il arrivait à mieux gérer cette épreuve. Il attendait la contraction, assis le dos au mur, en respirant lentement pour se détendre et calmer son angoisse. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, il mordait dans une racine pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre plainte qui signalerait sa présence.

Il enleva son pantalon entre deux spasmes, juste à temps avant que la poche des eaux ne se vide de son contenu. Le reste se perdit dans un déluge de souffrance. La seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention, c'était à ne pas crier. Puis il sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses cuisses, et la douleur se calma peu à peu. La créature qu'il avait mise au monde s'agitait vaguement, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Cela lui était égal. Il était trop occupé par ses propres problèmes pour s'intéresser à elle. Il s'allongea sur le côté et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisé.

**ooo**

Le Maître-Shawn, le Maître-Wilfred et le Maître-Sylvia avaient transformé leur maison en bunker. On voyait dans les rues, maintenant, des physionomies différentes de celles du Maître. Les régénérations diversifiaient à nouveau la population, bien qu'il y eut encore une forte majorité d'hommes minces, aux cheveux de paille parmi elle. La différence de Donna aurait pu passer inaperçue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Régénérés ou pas, tous les Maîtres savaient qu'elle était autre, qu'elle n'était pas eux. Et ils cherchaient à la détruire.

Une fois que le Maître-Shawn avait accepté de défendre cette femme, il s'y montrait aussi acharné que les autres. Le problème de la nourriture ne se posait plus, de toute façon. Les vaincus qui tombaient dans les pièges astucieux que les trois Maîtres leur avaient tendus pour se défendre, constituait une source de nourriture quasi inépuisable. Donna avait dû se résoudre à manger, elle aussi, de la chair humaine. Lorsque l'un des trois Maîtres parvenait à dénicher autre chose, on le lui réservait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Le cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie, durait depuis des mois, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa mère, son fiancé et son grand-père pour la protéger. Quoi qu'ils soient devenus, une part infime d'eux-mêmes avait subsistée. Une part suffisante pour faire de la survie de Donna leur objectif premier.

**ooo**

Le Docteur et le Maître se retrouvèrent face à face, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, lorsque le Maître-Evelyne les convoqua pour leur proposer un marché : ils collaboraient de leur plein gré pour finir l'élaboration de l'Arche d'Immortalité, et leur emprisonnement deviendrait nettement plus vivable. Plus aucune brutalité, des repas suffisants, et une cellule confortable. Dans le cas contraire, l'enfer leur paraîtrait un lieu de villégiature enviable.

Le Docteur regardait le Maître. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Outre sa maigreur, sa peau était grise et terne, et ses yeux soulignés de cernes violacés. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et formait une toison sale et feutrée sur sa tête. Le Docteur savait que lui-même n'avait pas meilleure mine. Cela lui fut confirmé par cette apostrophe du Maître :

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête. La barbe ne te va pas du tout. »

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la situation désespérée. Pendant ce bref instant, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver Koschei. Ils étaient coutumiers de ce genre de réflexion après une nuit de débauche, lorsqu'ils faisaient le mur à l'Académie. C'était leur façon de se dire qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Alors ? s'impatienta le Maître-Evelyne.

– Moi je suis d'accord », répondit le Docteur.

Il ne regardait pas le nouveau dictateur en disant ça, mais le Maître. Il tentait de capter son attention, et de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Étonnamment, cela marcha. Le Maître lui fit un infime clin d'œil et commença à ronchonner, avant d'accepter à son tour.

Dès lors, leur vie fut plus facile. On leur permit un minimum d'hygiène : se laver, bénéficier d'une coupe de cheveux et d'un rasage quotidien – toujours effectué par un de leurs geôliers alors qu'ils étaient attachés, avoir des vêtements propres. Leur repas furent réguliers et abondants, et les violences, physiques ou mentales, quelles qu'elles fussent, cessèrent.

Le Maître-Evelyne tenait à ce qu'ils soient dans la meilleure forme possible pour avancer le travail. Le groupe qu'il avait formé était étendu et très discipliné. Il les tenait avec un mélange d'amabilité et de fermeté. Tous les jours, tandis que le Docteur et le Maître travaillaient, ils étaient environnés d'une garde attentive. Mais ailleurs dans le château, les combats continuaient. D'autres Maîtres tentaient de prendre le pouvoir, et d'accéder au saint Graal : l'Arche. Quand ils regagnaient leurs cellules, il n'était pas rare de trouver des cadavres dans les couloirs. Ces corps n'avaient pas tous l'aspect du Maître. Certains individus de la race du Maître s'étaient régénérés. Jusqu'à quel point restaient-ils Humains et jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils le Maître ? Il y avait déjà des différences notables dans leurs caractères. Maintenant, il y en avait également dans leur physique.

Tout se mettant à l'œuvre sur la grande Porte qui allait faire de la Terre un TARDIS, les deux Seigneurs du temps utilisaient un langage qui leur était propre lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, et qu'ils ne voulaient être compris de personne. Le seul problème était que tous les autres Maîtres avaient les mêmes souvenirs. Ils contournèrent cette difficulté en glissant des mots de cette langue personnelle dans le charabia technologique qu'ils employaient. C'était une communication lente et difficile, qui les obligeait à rester extrêmement attentifs, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Au contraire, faire marcher leur intellect au maximum de sa capacité, après tant de mois passés à le laisser quasiment en friche, leur faisait du bien à tous les deux et participait à leur guérison.

**ooo**

Le Maître-Gilberto s'éveilla après plusieurs heures de lourd sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était, et aussi ce qui lui était arrivé peu auparavant. La nuit était tombée, et les dangers extérieurs étaient moins importants dans l'obscurité. La plupart des Maîtres trouvaient un refuge, et se reposaient. C'était le moment de partir en quête de nourriture.

Le petit être gémissant était toujours entre ses jambes. Le Maître-Gilberto s'assit et le prit dans ses mains. Il le tenait à bout de bras, ne sachant pas qu'en faire. Le sang et les mucosités avaient séchées sur sa peau et il sentait mauvais. De plus, même faible, sa plainte pouvait attirer les charognards. Il fallait agir. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

_« Tu t'es nourri de ma chair pendant des mois, c'est à mon tour de me nourrir de la tienne. Ça doit être tendre dans la bouche, cette viande à peine née. »_

Il rapprocha la créature de son visage et sentit le mouvement de succion des lèvres du bébé sur sa joue. Il sut alors comment faire taire le bambin. Écartant sa chemise et relevant son t-shirt, il posa le petit contre sa poitrine. La bouche trouva naturellement le bout de son sein et se mit à téter.

Le Maître-Gilberto se cala contre le mur, et attendit que son fils se soit rassasié. Il réfléchissait comment prendre en charge cette autre vie, tout en défendant la sienne. Cela allait devenir encore plus compliqué.

_« Je suis capable de m'en sortir pour deux », _songea-t-il avec résolution.

**ooo**

À l'autre bout de la Terre, dans les faubourgs de Djakarta, le Maître-Indah vivait la même expérience et avait eu la même réaction : cette créature lui avait volé sa force vitale, elle allait la restaurer en lui servant de repas. La seule différence, ce fut que le Maître-Indah alla jusqu'au bout de cette idée, et démembra le bébé qu'il venait de mettre au monde pour le dévorer. C'était délicieux ! Le meilleur repas qu'il ait jamais fait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le Docteur observait le Maître. Il attendait toujours sa réaction, mais celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais bon sang, regarde le monde que tu as crée ! insista-t-il dans leur langage codé. Tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant ?

– Tu me demandes de renoncer à ma victoire, laisse-moi au moins quelques minutes pour m'y faire.

– Tu appelles ce chaos une victoire ! Ils ont régressés au stade animal.

– Les Humains n'en étaient pas bien éloignés de toute façon.

– Ils sont toi.

– Leur instinct belliqueux est un vestige de leur humanité. Et ils se souviendront de tout, tu le sais.

– J'ai intégré aussi une forme de mémoire collective en même temps que l'inversion de la transformation : une guerre mondiale, lui expliqua le Docteur.

– Ça ne devrait pas trop les étonner. Ils aiment tellement ça, se battre entre eux, ces primitifs ! conclut le Maître.

– Alors ? reprit le Docteur ne voulant pas argumenter davantage.

– Prêt », répondit le Maître.

Il détestait que le Docteur ait raison. Il avait cru que six milliards de copies de lui-même le mèneraient à la conquête de l'univers. Il était déçu de la tournure des événements, pour ne pas dire… honteux. Cela le forçait à réfléchir sur lui-même et il n'aimait pas cela.

« Allons-y ! » dit le Docteur.

Ils commencèrent à activer l'Arche d'Immortalité.

Autour d'eux, le Maître-Evelyne et ses seconds attendaient aussi ce moment avec impatience. Chacun réfléchissaient déjà au moyen de s'approprier l'Arche pour lui seul.

Une vague d'intense lumière jaillit de la machine. Lorsqu'elle frappa les premiers Maîtres, ils se recroquevillèrent sous la douleur. Le Maître-Evelyne leva son fusil vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

« Vous nous avez trah… » eut-il à peine le temps de dire, avant de s'effondrer.

**ooo**

Gilberto dormait profondément. Les pleurs d'un bébé le sortirent de son sommeil. C'était son fils, il le savait. La mère de l'enfant avait été tuée par une bombe. Ce bébé était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle. Il le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant avait faim. La guerre était terminée, mais l'ordre n'était pas encore rétabli. Trouver du lait pour le bébé était difficile. Il secoua la tête pour effacer les vestiges de son sommeil. À chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il faisait le même rêve : il était une femme et accouchait dans des conditions difficiles. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ce songe qui lui semblait tellement réel. Il pouvait même décrire en détail la douleur ressentie et tout ce qu'il avait vécu à ce moment-là, comme si c'était lui qui avait mis cet enfant au monde.

**ooo**

Donna sortit de sa chambre. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé, sa mère et son grand-père… mais pourquoi ressentait-elle cette euphorie ? La guerre avait éclaté, elle avait dévasté le monde. Heureusement, Chiswick s'en était relativement bien sorti. Sa famille avait été épargnée. Elle en était très heureuse, mais pourquoi aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle songea au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, et frissonna. Il n'en restait que des bribes qui s'effaçaient rapidement, mais l'impression qu'elle en gardait lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Heureusement, son grand-père, Shawn et sa mère étaient là, et leur simple présence suffisait à la rassurer. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux.

**ooo**

Le Docteur regardait tous les clones du Maître redevenir ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait pas de corps sur le sol du château. On avait nettoyé pour le grand moment. Mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait que de nombreuses personnes avaient péries. Et, il le savait, c'était encore pire au dehors, partout dans le monde. Il était en colère, et n'osait pas regarder le Maître de crainte de la laisser éclater. Il savait qu'il pouvait être terrible dans sa fureur. Ces gens ne seraient pas morts, si cet entêté n'avait pas cherché à satisfaire son besoin ridicule de domination. Il tempéra son humeur en pensant qu'au moins leur plan avait fonctionné. Il avait confiance en l'humanité pour se reprendre en mains, et reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. Il se retourna pour regarder le Maître, mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

**ooo**

Lorsque le Maître vit la première vague se déchaîner pour détruire la Race qu'il avait créée, sa Race, la Race du Maître, il recula lentement, quittant sa position aux côtés du Docteur. Celui-ci était occupé par la vision de cet anéantissement, se réjouissant sans doute de sa défaite, mais aussi de voir ses chers Humains redevenir ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cessé d'être : une espèce arriérée à l'intelligence balbutiante et à l'agressivité surdéveloppée.

Silencieusement, il se glissa entre ces individus qui reprenaient leurs formes.

_« En souffrant_, songea-t-il, légèrement réjoui. _Maigre consolation. »_

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement dans le château sur les semelles de crêpe de ses baskets.

Dans la cour, il s'empara du premier véhicule venu. Il savait que les Maîtres qui occupaient le château avaient veillés à ce que leurs engins ne tombent pas en panne sèche. Il roula pendant environ une demi-heure, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchirait les muscles. Les Humains avaient retrouvés leur forme initiale, mais la force vitale qu'il avait perdue en divisant son ADN ne lui était pas revenue. Il était mourant et il le savait. Il fallait s'éloigner au plus vite du Docteur avant que l'inévitable ne se produise.

La voiture s'immobilisa après quelques cahots, et le Maître jura contre son infortune. Il l'abandonna dans la rue et poursuivit à pieds. Des ondes de douleurs parcouraient son corps par vagues successives. Sa vue se brouillait et il titubait comme s'il avait trop bu. L'énergie de la régénération brûlait dans ses veines.

Il atteignit un pont décrépi qui enjambait un cours d'eau. Il descendit prudemment la pente douce qui menait à la rivière. Il devait faire de courtes pauses, étourdi. Il glissa plus qu'il ne descendit, et l'eau glacée qui montait jusqu'à ses genoux lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il s'extirpa du torrent et rampa sous le pont. Seul, grelottant, loin de tous et de tout, il sentit l'explosion régénératrice l'envahir. Son corps eut un soubresaut et il étouffa difficilement le hurlement qui remplissait sa gorge.

**ooo**

Le Docteur termina sa tasse de thé. De la terrasse du pub, il pouvait voir les gens reprendre doucement le cours normal de leur vie. En quelque mois, les villes avaient commencées à se reconstruire, effaçant peu à peu les traces de cette guerre.

_« Les Humains ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner »_, songea-t-il.

Il se leva, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le TARDIS. Le monde était redevenu tel qu'il l'aimait. Il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui le suivait discrètement. Une colère froide brillait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il regardait le vaisseau se dématérialiser et disparaître.

FIN


End file.
